The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly to a shift register applicable to a foldable display and a drive method thereof, a gate drive device, an array substrate, and a display device.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is composed of vertical and horizontal array pixel matrices. In a display process, a gate scanning signal is outputted by a gate drive device, and each pixel unit is scanned line by line. Gate driver on Array (GOA) is a technology for integrating a shift register onto an array substrate. As a shift register unit, each GOA unit sequentially transfers a scanning signal to a next GOA unit to turn on switching transistors in the pixel units row by row so as to input data signals for the pixel units. With the development of display technologies, foldable displays are increasingly popular. Shift registers applicable to the foldable displays and drive methods thereof are developed.